


Once Upon a Time in OZ

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, One Word Prompts, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Come and see what Q has in store during this fantasy.





	Once Upon a Time in OZ

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 14: Trope Prompt: Fairy Tale
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

The blue checkered dress and the red ruby slippers would have been obvious had Janeway ever gone to the theaters. She stood on a golden path with three of her crew: Tom, Harry and B’Elanna never look so blue. 

Q appeared with a flash wearing a pink ball gown, but atop his head sat a tall silver crown. “Just follow your feet,” he said with glee, “and you will find the end to this fantasy. The wizard in the west will send you home just remember to follow the yellow brick road and do not roam.” Q gave them a wink and was gone just as quick, leaving Janeway and the group confused by his trick. 

Tom smiled to the group, “Can’t you see? We are playing characters that are all part of this make-believe. I am the scarecrow whom has no brain, but Harry is the lion with that long mane. B’Elanna is shiny so I’ll take a guess that she is the Tin man lacking a heart in her chest.”

Janeway rubbed her temple giving a great sigh. “Let’s get this show on the road before I change my mind.”

Off they went as per instructed, hoping beyond hope this game would soon be deconstructed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know 'Wizard of Oz' isn't really a fairy tale but a lot a fairy tells don't end well. I love getting comments and Kudos, let me know what you all think. :D


End file.
